Protein-based sensors that transduce microscopic binding events into macroscopically observable signals are available to allow real-time visualization of a variety of biological events and/or molecules (Frommer et al., Chem. Soc. Rev., 38:2833-2841, 2009). Such sensors can be targeted and/or expressed in living cells, tissues, and organisms, and permit imaging with minimally invasive techniques (Okumoto, Curr. Opin. Biotechnol., 21:45-54, 2010). Application of these sensors is limited by the narrow range of analytes that can be detected and/or by their inability to distinguish signal over noise.